Stolen Moments
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. En la víspera de su cumpleaños-desde que tiene uso de razón-ha soñado con él.Pero los sueños se desvanecen con la luz de la mañana, como lo sueños lo hacen...y Bella no esta segura si el amor de su vida...es de hecho un producto de su imaginación.TRA.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es TKegl, yo sólo traduzco.**

_**Once again, thank you so much to TKegl for let me translate!**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hay una estrella sobre nosotros, que une a las almas de primer orden, a pesar de que los mundos y las eras los separen"<strong>_

_**- Christina Sweden**_

**..::Momentos Robados::..**

Jadeé por la sorpresa cuando vi a la familiar figura a través de la atestada estación de tren. No pude ver su rostro, pero sus anchos hombros y su cabello marrón rojizo – desgreñado y con necesidad de un corte – hicieron que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

¿Podría ser él?

Estaba siendo ridícula, por supuesto. Lo sabía, pero aún así no pude detenerme de caminar hacía él, metiéndome entre la multitud mientras mantenía su alta figura a la vista.

No me atrevía mirar a otro lado o temía que desaparecería.

Parecía que lo veía en todos lados, y cada vez cuando menos lo esperaba… así que siempre me tomaba por sorpresa.

En el supermercado… en la gasolinera… entrando a un ascensor lleno de gente.

Sin embargo, realmente nunca era él… sólo un producto de mi ilusa imaginación.

Por que él no era real.

~*~MR~*~

Lo conocí una noche antes de cumplir cuatro años. El recuerdo del sueño era vivido y fresco, como todos los demás. Un niño pequeño, vestido con vaqueros azules con un agujero en la rodilla y una camiseta roja, de pie en la banqueta frente a una casa de ladrillo, mirándome a través de la amplia extensión del césped. Recuerdo el extraño color de sus ojos – un verde tan profundo que me recordó al brazalete de esmeraldas de mi madre. Su cabello bronce era más ligero – corto cerca de los lados, pero largo en la parte de arriba, y se arremolinaba en la parte trasera.

Él no dijo nada, ni tampoco yo.

Sólo nos miramos el uno al otro.

Cuando me desperté, incluso a mi joven edad, me di cuenta que algo extraño y maravilloso había pasado.

Entonces eso pasó de nuevo una noche antes de mi quinto cumpleaños… y una noche antes de cada cumpleaños desde entonces.

Los ajustes de nuestros inusuales encuentros nunca fueron familiares pero si confortantes. A los seis, jugamos con tarjetas en una colina cubierta de hierba, el sol calentando nuestras espaldas. A los ocho, caminamos a través del frío bosque, girando sobre rocas en busca de bichos.

"¿Qué crees que es este lugar?" me preguntó cuando nos sentamos en la tierra húmeda, recostados contra un tronco. "¿Es real?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé. Se siente real mientras estamos aquí… al menos para mí." Estiré la mano y agarré una flor rosa del cúmulo que estaba creciendo cerca de mis pies. Rodé el tallo entre mis dedos, rozando la flor contra mis labios.

Se rasco la mejilla, dejándose una mancha de suciedad. "Si. También para mí. Pero en la mañana, no estoy tan seguro."

Sólo asentí, todavía contemplando la flor.

"Bien, intentemos de nuevo," dijo, girándose para encararme con las piernas cruzadas, recargando los codos en sus rodillas. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Lo miré con atención, concentrándome fuertemente. "Bella. Bella Swan. Vivo con mi papá y mi mamá, Charlie y Renee, en Forks, Washington."

"Bella Swan… Charlie y Renee Swan… Forks, Washington," repitió, su ceño se fruncía de concentración mientras luchaba para pegar las palabras a su memoria.

Lo habíamos intentado muchas veces antes. Podíamos hablar sobre casi cualquier cosa… nuestra familia, escuela, nuestros amigos. Pero con la mañana y nuestro inevitable despertar, nuestras vividas conversaciones se volvían borrosas y confusas. Eventualmente, como la mayoría de los sueños, nuestras experiencias juntos caían en el reino del déjà vu y palabras en la punta de la lengua. Cuando estábamos juntos, todo venía corriendo en colores brillantes, ricos olores e intensos sabores. Era real.

Cuando estábamos juntos. Era real.

Pero los otros 364 días del año – 365 en años bisiestos – Edward era el destello de un recuerdo… una figura misteriosa en la vuelta de la esquina… un par de ojos verdes que quemaban detrás de mis parpados en mis propios ojos, pero eran irreconocibles. Incluso su nombre evadía mis pensamientos momentos después de despertar… desaparecía a la vez que la consciencia finalmente me reclamaba. Con el tiempo comencé a tener una libreta junto a mi cama e intentaba, en esos primeros confusos minutos, escribir lo que recordaba de mis sueños. Los garabatos de mis divagaciones no tenían mucho sentido, pero los atesoraba de todos modos.

Sin importar que tan duro intentáramos, no había manera de que nos encontráramos el uno al otro en el mundo del despertar – nada que pudiera probar que esto realmente estaba pasando.

"Tu intenta," exigí, alejando mis rizos cafés de mis ojos. "¿Dónde vives?"

Entrecerró los ojos queriendo que recordara. "Chicago… esta en Illinois."

Rodé los ojos. "Se donde esta Chicago, Edward."

Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los vaqueros. "Ni siquiera se por que lo intentamos. Nunca funciona."

Un fuerte chillido atrajo nuestra atención hacia los pedazos de azul que se veían entre los árboles.

"Aquí viene," murmuró Edward. "Supongo que es hora."

Un halcón de un blanco puro voló a través de las copas de los árboles, sus alas extendidas. Se arqueó ligeramente a la derecha antes de venir a descansar en una rama baja por encima de nuestras cabezas. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, y nos parpadeó con sus ojos de color negro azabache.

El halcón era la única constante en las visitas a nuestro sueño… una señal de que estábamos por regresar al mundo del despertar. Donde quiera que estuviéramos, a la hora señalada se lanzaría en picada, descendiendo sobre nosotros con un fuerte llamado, y sabíamos que nuestro tiempo juntos estaba llegando a su final.

Me alejé del halcón para mirarlo a él. "Pues, supongo que te veré después."

Él asintió, sus profundos ojos verdes serios. "Si, te veré después."

Él parpadeó… y yo me desperté en mi cama.

El resto de mi vida – mi vida del despertar – era muy parecida a la de cualquier otra persona, supongo. Tenía amigos, iba a la escuela, jugaba softbol, y cocinaba galletas. Pero por alguna razón sólo me sentía verdaderamente _viva_ esa noche del año. Era como si él y yo fuéramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas – y nada encajaba a menos que estuviéramos juntos.

A pesar de nuestros limitados encuentros, Edward se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y mi confidente más cercano. Le podía decir cualquier cosa, y él me entendía como nadie más podría hacerlo. Cuando tenía once me ayudo a superar el divorcio de mis padres, y mi posterior mudanza a través del país con mi madre. Sostuve su mano cuando su perro murió a los doce. Soportamos intimidaciones, engaños, inseguridades, torpeza… y compartimos nuestras cargas por igual. Tal vez por que él era hecho por mis sueños – una creación de mi subconsciente. No lo sabía. De hecho, ni siquiera me importaba. Las noches que pasábamos juntos eran en verdad los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Cuando tenía trece, algo cambió… un cambió sutil que, en ese momento, no podía precisar que era.

"Quiero decir, no se cual es el gran problema de todos modos," le dije cuando estábamos sentados en un muelle, colgando los pies en el lago de una montaña. "Es sólo un beso."

Lamentaba el hecho de que mis dos mejores amigas, Angela y Jessica, habían estado presumiendo sobre su primer beso detrás del gimnasio de la escuela.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. De todas formas, no creo que algún día quisiera besar a alguna chica de mi escuela."

Le di una mirada de reojo. "Así que nunca… ¿has besado a una chica?"

"No," replicó, arrojando una piedra que saltó de un lado al otro sobre la superficie del lago.

"Seis. Bien." Felicité su capacidad de hacer saltar las rocas.

"¿Y tu?" preguntó.

"¿Yo que?"

Resoplo con irritación. "¿Has besado a un chico?"

"Oh." Sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían. "No."

"Huh," dijo. Lanzó otra roca. "¿Quieres?"

Me mordí el labio. "No lo sé… supongo… tal vez… sólo para ver como es." Levanté los pies del agua y vi el flujo de ondas moverse hacía afuera, mirándolo por el rabillo de mi ojo. "¿Tu quieres?"

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Tal vez."

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato, y se sentía como si el aire se esperara a nuestro alrededor. Las mariposas se arremolinaban en mi estómago y mi corazón comenzó a martillar en mi pecho. Golpeteaba tan ruidosamente que me pregunté si él podría oírlo.

De repente, el halcón blanco chilló sobre nosotros, y deje salir una pesada respiración, sintiendo una oleada de decepción.

Me gire hacía él para despedirme… y me encontré con la sensación de los agrietados labios de Edward presionados en los míos. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, mirándome casi con sorpresa. Di un grito ahogado cuando él se alejo un poco, entonces se inclino hacía enfrente para besarme suavemente otra vez.

Sentí un hormigueo correr a través de mi cuerpo cuando se alejo de nuevo, observándome sin pestañear.

"Adiós," suspiró antes de que me despertara en mi cama una vez más, tocándome los labios con asombro.

~*~MR~*~

A los quince, rompió mi corazón.

Estábamos acostados sobre nuestras espaldas en un prado de primavera, mirando las hinchadas nubes flotar en el cielo azul. Señaló una y dijo que parecía un carro de carreras, pero yo argumente que parecía más una aspiradora. Nos reímos y me senté, agarrando un puñado de margaritas y comenzando a entrelazarlas. Lo miré y sonreí para mí. Estaba tendido a través del césped con sus piernas y brazos abiertos de par en par, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en el rostro. Había crecido en el último año y ahora era mucho más alto que yo – mi cabeza difícilmente llegaba a su hombro. Todavía era flacucho pero había comenzado a llenarse un poco, su pecho cada vez más amplio, los brazos un poco más gruesos. Como siempre, necesitaba un corte de cabello, su grueso cabello se encrespaba alrededor de las orejas y el cuello.

Edward era, en una palabra, hermoso. Y lo amaba. Nunca se lo dije, pero lo amaba.

Estaba tan quieto que pensé que se había dormido – aunque eso habría sido realmente raro, considerando que ya _estábamos _dormidos. Finalmente, su voz rompió el silencio.

"Tengo novia."

Mi estómago se cerró, pero me concentre en la cadena de margaritas que estaba en mi regazo y en que mis manos no temblaran.

"¿Me escuchaste?" abrió un ojo para mirarme, levantando una mano para bloquear el sol.

"Si. Te escuche," repliqué.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y, que?" pregunté, la irritación teñía mi voz.

"Me estaba preguntando como te sentías sobre eso."

Solté la cadena de margaritas en mi regazo y me incliné hacía atrás sobre mis manos, inclinando la cabeza hacía el cielo. "¿Qué quieres que diga?"

Rodó de costado y levantó la cabeza sobre su mano. "¿Estas enojada?" preguntó. Podía sentir su intensa mirada, pero no me gire para verlo.

Suspiré. "¿Por qué estaría enojada? Quiero decir, nada de esto es real de todas formas," murmuré, inclinándome hacía adelante para lanzar las margaritas de nuevo a la hierba.

Edward se sentó abruptamente y agarró mi mano. "No digas eso."

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunté con enojo, alejando mi mano de la suya y levantándome. Me alejé unos pasos antes de girarme hacía él. "Tenemos una noche al año… ¡una noche! Y no hay manera de encontrarnos allá… afuera…" moví un brazo hacía el lejano horizonte. "¡Ni si quiera se si existes!" me atraganté con un sollozo y me horroricé al sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Se levantó y corrió hacía mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos. "Shhh…" murmuró, besando mi cabello. Me aferré a él, sintiendo su calidez filtrarse a través de mi piel.

"Estoy bien," dije finalmente, alejándome y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Me limpié las lágrimas. "¿La amas?" pregunté, después agregue a la carrera cuando mis ojos se posaron en el suelo. "No… espera… olvídalo. No quiero saber."

Estiró la mano para envolver un mechón de mí cabello en su dedo. "No la amo," dijo tiernamente. "Es sólo que… allá afuera…" su voz se apagó y sus ojos se quedaron en la distancia.

Asentí. Entendía, de verdad. "Lo sé," dije. "Se que tienes una vida. Entiendo que tienes que encontrar algo… a alguien… allá que te haga feliz. Lo comprendo. Realmente lo hago."

Se giro hacía mí y me sorprendí al encontrar sus ojos vidriosos. "Sin embargo, no es lo mismo," dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza, mis propias lágrimas goteando por mis mejillas. "No, no lo es."

Ambos miramos hacía arriba cuando el halcón se abalanzó, aterrizando a pocos metros de nosotros en una roca saliente en el borde del prado. Girando para encararnos el uno al otro, él estiró la mano para pasar su pulgar bajo mi ojo.

"No llores," dijo silenciosamente. "Lo siento."

Sollocé, y su imagen se hizo más borrosa ante mí. "Yo también," dije antes de estar de regreso en mi cama, mis mejillas todavía húmedas y mi corazón adolorido en mi pecho.

Él nunca la mencionó de nuevo. Por acuerdo tácito ninguno de nosotros mencionaba ir a citas, o novios o novias. En su lugar, era como si hubiéramos decidido ignorar el mundo de afuera mientras estuviéramos juntos – sólo disfrutábamos el uno del otro en el poco tiempo que teníamos.

En resumen, vivíamos en negación.

Todavía hablábamos sobre nuestros sueños para el futuro. Él quería ser un arquitecto o ingeniero, y diseñar hermosas casas ecológicas. Le dije que quería ser escritora, e incluso jugué con la idea de poner nuestra historia en papel.

"¿En verdad?" sonrió. "Pues, sería una buena historia, incluso si nadie la cree jamás."

Me reí y regrese al libro que tenía en mis manos. Yo tenía 18 y estábamos en una silenciosa biblioteca, sentados en medio de las pilas abandonadas. Las motas de luz brillaban a la luz de sol que entraba por las altas ventanas. Él estaba sentado contra un estante lleno de libros, y yo estaba acostada en el piso con la cabeza en su regazo. Él jugaba con mi cabello mientras yo le leía en voz alta _Donde viven los monstruos_.

"No puedo creer que nunca hayas leído este libro," dije cambiando la pagina. "Es un clásico… y particularmente apropiado para nuestra situación."

"¿Un niño que es un dolor de trasero y es enviado a la cama sin cenar?" lo escuche reírse ligeramente.

"Pues, no." Le lancé una sonrisa. "No esa parte." Continúe leyendo mientras veíamos las imágenes de Max, un pequeño niño, cuando su imaginación lo llevo a una misteriosa tierra ocupada por monstruos. Mi voz era el único sonido en la biblioteca contando la historia de Max: como los monstruos rugieron sus terribles rugidos y rechinaron sus terribles dientes… como al final Max los domestico y fue nombrado su rey… y como finalmente Max creció nostálgico y anhelando su familia.

"_Y Max el rey de todos los monstruos estaba solo y quería estar donde todos lo amaban. Luego desde muy lejos alrededor de todo el mundo olía cosas buenas que comer por lo que renunció a ser el rey de__ donde viven los monstruos. Pero los monstruos lloraban, 'Oh por favor, no te vayas – _

_Te alimentaremos - ¡te amamos tanto!' y Max dijo, '¡No!'" _leí silenciosamente, sorprendida cuando se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

Y cuando Max se despidió de los monstruos y navegó de vuelta a su dormitorio donde su cena esperaba por él – aún caliente – las lágrimas llenaron y desbordaron mis ojos.

Edward sólo acariciaba mi cabello en silencio mientras yo sollozaba en su regazo, anhelando lo que nunca podríamos tener… sabiendo que eventualmente, como Max, tendríamos que dejar atrás este mundo mágico y regresar a la fría, gris y solitaria realidad.

Cuando mi llanto disminuyo y mi entrecortada respiración volvió a la normalidad me gire y lo miré con tristeza. "Siento eso," murmuré.

La mitad de su boca se levantó en una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros ante mi disculpa. En su lugar, deslizó un brazo bajo mis hombros, levantándome hacía él con lentitud. Se me cortó la respiración cuando alejó el cabello de mi rostro con su otra mano, luego acunó mi cabeza, sus ojos oscuros e intensos. Se inclinó hacía mí, alejando mis lágrimas con besos lentamente… primero una mejilla, después la otra… y finalmente descendiendo para posar sus labios en los míos.

Era la primera vez que me besaba desde aquel día en el muelle cuando teníamos trece.

Y era completamente diferente.

En lugar de tentativos, sus labios eran firmes y seguros, primero mordiendo gentilmente, luego presionando con más insistencia. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando su cálido aliento me acaricio el rostro y gemí en silencio, levantando una mano para enredarla en su cabello. Sentí su lengua pasar sobre mi labio inferior, y cuando la recibí pude saborear la dulce menta de su pasta de dientes mezclado son un sabor único que yo sabía era solamente suyo. Edward me empujó más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor a la vez que profundizaba el beso, y jadeé por la sensación de su muscular pecho presionado contra mí. Me aferré a su cabello, el otro brazo envuelto a su alrededor agarrando la parte de atrás de su camisa, y me sentí mareada… mi sangre calentándose… los latidos de mi corazón a punto de explotar dentro de mi pecho.

Finalmente, su agarré se relajo y se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás, recargando su frente en la mía mientras ambos intentábamos recuperar la respiración. La mano que estaba en mi cabello se movió hacía adelante, sus dedos explorando mi mejilla, y abrí los ojos para encontrarme sus penetrantes ojos verdes estudiándome con atención. Pasó su pulgar por mi labio inferior, su mirada bajando brevemente antes de regresar a la mía.

"Te amo," susurró.

Le sonreí, girando el rostro para besar suavemente la palma de su mano.

"También te amo," susurré de regreso cuando el halcón apareció, alejándonos una vez más.

Después de esa noche nuestra relación cambió, y ambos decidimos dejarlo así. Cada año nos reuníamos con besos llenos de pasión… amorosas caricias… y declaraciones del corazón. Envueltos en los brazos del otro, compartíamos nuestras experiencias de la universidad y planes para el futuro.

Pretendíamos tener un futuro.

Hablábamos sobre casarnos y tener hijos. Discutíamos sobre si deberíamos comprar una casa o un condominio… o sólo rentar un apartamento en la ciudad para poder disfrutar de la vida nocturna. Nos imaginábamos creciendo, cargando a nuestros nietos, y amándonos el uno al otro por siempre.

Era hermoso… y terrible.

No le decía a Edward que lloraba por días después de nuestras noches juntos. Que no podía comer o dormir… de hecho, que apenas podía funcionar. Mi confusa mente no podía precisar la razón de mi malestar, pero de alguna forma mi subconsciente sabía que lo extrañaba terriblemente. Él era un deseo inexplicable… una pieza perdida… un oscuro vacío que nada parecía poder llenar.

La única persona que sabía de mi tormento era mi mejor amiga Angela, y eso sólo por que era mi compañera de cuarto y me escucho sollozar en mi habitación la mañana de mi cumpleaños número 23. Necesitando alguien en quien confiar, finalmente le dije lo poco que podía de toda la extraña y maravillosa historia. Estaba impresionada cuando ella aceptó la historia sin la más ligera indicación de pensar que yo estaba loca.

"¿Esto pasa cada año?" preguntó.

Asentí a través de las lágrimas. "Desde que puedo recordar."

Apretándome la mano estudió mis hinchados ojos. "¿Y crees que estas enamorada de él?"

"Sé que lo estoy."

"Pero… no sabes nada sobre él. Realmente no sabes… si es que él es real," señaló.

Me tiré en la cama. "Lo se, Ang. ¿Crees que no he pensando en todo eso?" lancé un brazo sobre mis ojos. "¿Crees que no se que esto es loco?"

"Pero no puedo superar este sentimiento… cuando estoy con él, no se _siente_ loco. Se siente correcto. La lógica sale volando por la ventana, y sólo soy… feliz." Suspire pesadamente con frustración. "Ni siquiera puedo capturarlo en mi mente. Él es sólo vistazos… sensaciones… no puedo explicarlo."

"Es sólo que… lo extraño. Lo necesito."

Angela estuvo en silencio por un largo momento, y moví mi brazo para intentar medir su reacción. Estaba mirando a la distancia con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" pregunté finalmente.

Suspiro, girándose hacía mí. "¿Realmente quieres saber?"

"Si."

"Eres mi amiga más cercana, Bella… y sabes que sólo quiero que seas feliz, ¿verdad?" preguntó con seriedad.

"Se que lo haces."

"Pues," continúo, alejando la mirada de nuevo, "estas hablando sobre una relación que consiste en una noche al año… una maravillosa noche, lo entiendo," intervino, "pero aún así, es una noche por cada año de tu vida."

"Estas hablando sobre renunciar a los otros 364 días… renunciar a un esposo… a una familia… por alguien que nunca conocerás en verdad… alguien a quien difícilmente _recuerdas_. ¿Estas lista para hacer eso?"

Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más. "No lo sé."

"No puedes seguir así, Bella," dijo Ang con simpatía. "Te esta desgarrando. Tienes que decidir si quieres vivir allá… o aquí. No creo que puedas tener ambos."

Tal vez ella tenía razón. No podía entregarme completamente a él – ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no estaba bien dada nuestra situación – y sabía que no podría comprometerme con otro hasta que rompiera con él. Eso no sería justo para ninguno de los involucrados.

Mi corazón dolía por la idea, pero el hecho era que estábamos limitados a un mundo de sueños. Y si alguno de nosotros iba a tener la oportunidad de felicidad en este mundo… el mundo _real_… tendríamos que estar dispuestos a dejar esto atrás.

Así que lo intente. Y la siguiente vez que Angela me ofreció presentarme a un buen chico de su oficina, acepté. Eric era alto y esbelto, con cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes que eran lo suficiente pálidos para no recordarme a _él_ cada vez que los veía. Era dulce y divertido y cuando me pidió salir otra vez, dije que si.

Decidí hacer mi diario de una mañana después una historia, de todo tipo. Era extraño, pero una vez que comencé a escribir, la historia fluyó de mis dedos. No tenía idea de que tanto era un recuerdo real y que tanto era imaginación, pero cuando la terminé me sentí realizada – como si de alguna manera la hubiera hecho bien.

Eric estaba en la escuela médica y esperaba convertirse en pediatra. Pensó que era increíble que yo quisiera ser escritora y me ánimo a presentar mi cuento en una revista literaria. Lloré cuando fue aceptada, y él pensó que era por que estaba feliz. En realidad, era por que de alguna manera, el verla impresa hacía que los encuentros de mis sueños parecieran menos reales y más fantasiosos.

Lamentaba eso.

Eric y yo pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como fuera posible, a pesar de su ocupado horario. En verdad me gustaba y comencé a apreciar su silenciosa fuerza y apoyo. Era amable y perspicaz y parecía ver a través de mí desde el principio.

"¿Por qué estas triste?" preguntó después de estar saliendo por unos meses. Estábamos caminando en el parque y nos detuvimos a alimentar a los patos.

"¿Yo? No estoy triste," repliqué, lanzando pedazos de pan y sonriendo como si fuera prueba de que él estaba equivocado.

Sentí sus ojos en mí. "Lo estás," dijo, "pero no tanto como la primera vez que te vi." Lo miré con sorpresa y estiró la mano para poner mi cabello detrás de la oreja. "Me gustaría pensar que soy parte de eso."

Mi sonrisa forzada se fundió en una genuina, y me incliné para besarlo ligeramente en la mejilla.

"Creo que lo eres," repliqué.

Tres meses después, mientras nos sentábamos en su patio trasero disfrutando de una copa de vino después de la cena, me dijo que me amaba. Yo estaba mirando a las estrellas, la cálida brisa bañando mis mejillas, y cuando lo escuche decir las palabras me di cuenta de que estaba feliz. No era el remolino de éxtasis y la desenfrenada alegría de mis sueños… pero era una tranquila alegría pacífica. De alguna forma, con su paciente insistencia Eric había encontrado un camino a través de las paredes que había construido alrededor de mi corazón y se hizo un espacio para si mismo. Le dije que también lo amaba.

Nos acercamos más y comenzamos a hablar sobre el futuro. Una parte de mí estaba emocionada de construir una vida con Eric… pero en lo más profundo, otra parte dolía por el conocimiento de que nunca estaría verdaderamente completa.

La noche anterior a mi cumpleaños número 24 me propuso matrimonio… y acepté. La alegría llenó sus ojos, y presionó un suave beso contra mis labios mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo.

"Te haré feliz," me prometió. "Lo juro. Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz."

Asentí, lágrimas de gratitud y arrepentimiento cayendo por mis mejillas. "Sé que lo harás."

Temía dormir esa noche, y luché contra el sueño que tiraba hacía abajo mis parpados. Pero cuando finalmente se cerraron y los abrí de nuevo, estaba de pie en una playa de arena debajo del brillante cielo azul, con las olas golpeando ligeramente mis pies descalzos. Levanté la vista para ver a Edward caminar hacía mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se me atoró el aliento cuando lo miré, y por un momento mi determinación vacilo. Se veía más alto de lo que recordaba, incluso sus ojos de un verde más profundo. Sólo unos cuantos botones mantenían su delgada camisa blanca abotonada sobre su muscular pecho, las orillas soplando con la brisa y ofreciéndome un vistazo de su firme estómago. Llevaba un par de pantalones sueltos color caqui con las orillas dobladas mientras caminaba por el agua, los pies también descalzos. Aceleró su paso y antes de darme cuenta, me arrastro en sus brazos, dándome vueltas.

"Te extrañe," dijo, enterrando su nariz en mi cuello.

"También te extrañe." Edward me bajo, y estire la mano para alejar el cabello de sus ojos. "Todavía necesitas un corte de cabello."

Se encogió de hombros. "Siempre necesito un corte de cabello."

Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos. "¿Podemos caminar?" Asintió y nos volvimos para pasear por la playa. No hablamos por un rato, y eventualmente soltó mi mano, levantando su brazo para ponerlo sobre mis hombros. Me incline hacía él, envolviendo un brazo en su cintura y respirando su aroma.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó finalmente. Siempre me ha conocido mejor que nadie.

Vacilé, no estaba segura de cómo comenzar. Edward tiró de mí más cerca y plantó un beso en mi cabeza. "Sólo dime," me alentó con suavidad.

Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente. "Conocí a alguien."

Él se quedo callado, y levanté la vista para encontrar sus ojos en las palmeras de la distancia. Su mirada se elevo a una gaviota y al final habló. "Sabía que con el tiempo esto pasaría," dijo, con resignación en su voz.

Dejamos de caminar y me empujo a un gentil abrazo, su barbilla recargada sobre mi cabeza. Podía sentir su corazón latir contra mi mejilla, la calidez de su cuerpo pasando al mío como siempre lo había hecho.

"Me pidió que me casara con él," le dije.

"Y aceptaste," declaró silenciosamente, ni siquiera necesitando mi confirmación.

Pasamos el resto de nuestro tiempo juntos sentados en la playa, hablando y riendo sobre nuestros recuerdos compartidos… tocándonos, pero no besándonos… estando juntos, pero sabiendo que tendríamos que separarnos.

Demasiado pronto, el halcón descendió y expulsó a saltos a las gaviotas de la playa. Nos giramos el uno hacía el otro, finalmente incapaces de detener las lágrimas.

"¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?" preguntó, pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas.

Asentí. "Es la única forma."

Se inclinó hacía adelante y planto un suave beso en mis labios… un beso lleno de nostalgia y arrepentimiento… pasión y dolor… amor y perdida.

"Siempre te amaré," murmuró contra mis labios, y sollocé estando de acuerdo.

Y con el último grito del halcón, la luz de la mañana se filtró a través de la ventana de mi cuarto, el sonido haciendo eco en las solitarias paredes.

~*~MR~*~

Un año después, en mi cumpleaños número 25, estaba de pie ante un espejo de cuerpo completo y estudiaba mi reflejo. Mi cabello café estaba más oscuro y largo, los salvajes rizos que me atormentaban de niña ahora eran ondas sueltas. Aparté un mechón rebelde y examiné mis ojos – una forma ligeramente almendrada, y solamente un tono más oscuro que mi cabello. Un puñado de pecas empolvaban mi nariz – una que yo pensaba era demasiado grande, pero mi madre insistía en que era perfecta. Mi mirada bajo para examinar mi vestido de novia – palabra de honor fluyendo con una blusa de cuentas que caía en una falda asimétrica que estallaba en una ligera cola. Era hermoso. Todo mundo decía eso.

Pero mientras estaba de pie aquí, estudiando el vestido que estaría usando en tres cortas semanas, sentí el estómago revuelto.

Por que sin importar que tan maravilloso fuera Eric… cuán amable y amoroso… que tan exitoso… y que tan perfectos fuéramos el uno para el otro… no lo amaba por completo.

Quiero decir, lo amaba… sólo que no en la forma en que lo amaba… a _él_.

Eso me desgarraba.

Sabía que tenía que conformarme con la realidad… por una vida sin playas de arena y lagos de montaña y halcones blancos como la nieve.

Sabía eso en mi cabeza.

Pero mi corazón todavía estaba perdido en mis sueños.

Suspire y Angela, mi dama de honor, se volvió hacía mí con preocupación.

"¿Estas bien, Bella?"

¿Lo estaba? No lo sabía.

"Sólo cansada," repliqué con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso era verdad. No había dormido nada la noche anterior. Llámalo cobardía, pero no podía enfrentarme a dormir. Si lo veía de nuevo, temía que eso rompería mi resolución. Y si no lo hacía – si mi sueño era huir de un millón de monstruos o de volar o de presentarme en un examen desnuda – creo que eso me destruiría.

Así que en su lugar me quede despierta toda la noche bebiendo café y viendo viejas películas.

Y llorando… lloré muchísimo.

Angela me siguió de regreso al vestidor y me ayudó a salir del vestido. "¿Estas segura de que estas bien?" presionó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Sólo nerviosa, supongo. La boda esta a sólo unas semanas."

Me miro dudosamente mientras me ponía los vaqueros, mi camiseta y me ataba los zapatos. "No es eso, y lo sabes," me dijo silenciosamente.

Mis ojos destellaron. "No quiero hablar sobre eso."

"Pues, creo que necesitas hacerlo," dijo Ang, sentándose a mi lado en el banco acolchonado y tomando mi mano. Inhalo profundamente, y luego lo dejo salir en una pesada respiración. "Bella, creo que estaba equivocada."

Mi ceño se frunció cuando la mire. "¿Equivocada sobre que?"

Suspiró. "Te veo seguir adelante… debería decir _intentando_ seguir adelante con Eric… y eso me rompió el corazón," dijo tranquilamente. "No puedes hacer esto, Bella. No puedes casarte con él."

"Pensé que te agradaba Eric. Tu nos presentaste, por amor a Dios," dije, mi voz se hacía más alta con agitación. "Tu eres quien dijo que necesitaba hacer una elección… seguir adelante. Que tenía que elegir la vida real sobre la fantasía."

"Lo sé… lo sé," Angela estuvo de acuerdo, "pero te veo, Bella, y no eres realmente feliz. Esto no te esta haciendo feliz. Tu no lo amas… no de verdad."

"Lo amo," sostuve tenazmente.

"En cierto modo lo haces, lo sé," admitió. "¿Pero comparado con lo que tenías, Bella? ¿Es que si quiera se acerca?"

"¡Eso no importa!" me puse de pie, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando de nuevo. "¡No era real!"

Angela me miró inquisitivamente por un momento, y colapsé de regreso en la banca.

"¿No lo era?" preguntó suavemente, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "La primera vez que me dijiste sobre él, pensé que era loco." Ante mi irónica mirada agregó, "No que _tú_ estabas loca, sino la situación. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo podría pasar algo así? ¿Cómo podría significar realmente algo?"

"Pero creo que estaba equivocada, Bella. Y creo que tu también. Tú lo amas. Tú lo _amas_. No hay nada más real que eso."

Abrí la boca para rebatir con ella, pero las palabras no salían. Ella tenía razón.

Deje la tienda de novias sintiéndome resignada. Sabía que tenía que romper con Eric. Siempre lo supe, en lo más profundo, que no estábamos destinados… que no podría darle lo que necesitaba o merecía. Realmente, no era justo para ninguno de nosotros. Ang me abrazó con fuerza, ofreciendo quedarse conmigo, pero sabía que ella estaba en su hora de almuerzo y tenía que regresar a trabajar, así que decliné su oferta. Prometió verme en la fiesta de cumpleaños que mi mamá me iba a organizar ese día más tarde y forcé una sonrisa, aunque celebrar estaba muy bajo en mi lista de prioridades en ese momento.

Eric tenía un descanso entre clases y quería que nos encontráramos para el almuerzo, así que me encamine a la cafetería que estaba cerca de su escuela donde varias veces habíamos comido, ansiosa por la conversación que estábamos a punto de tener.

Él lo sabía. Incluso antes de que dijera las palabras, él lo sabía. Miró mi expresión cuando me acerque a la mesa, y vi su rostro caer. Le dije que lo sentía… que no era él, era yo… todas las frases y clichés que juré nunca usar.

Y él sonrió. Siempre paciente y amable, Eric dijo que entendía… que él sabía que yo no era verdaderamente feliz y que tenía la esperanza de que viniera con el tiempo.

"No te culpo," dijo tranquilamente cuando le di el anillo. "Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Sabía que tú corazón estaba roto, y sólo tenía la esperanza de poder ser el que lo arreglará."

Con lágrimas en los ojos bese su mejilla. Le dije que esperaba que algún día encontrara a la mujer que se merecía su amor antes de girarme y salir de la cafetería.

Caminé lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, mirando las ventanas de las tiendas de vez en cuando y a nada en particular, y encaminándome a la estación para tomar un tren a casa. Compré mi boleto y camine hacía la plataforma de abordaje, con cada paso sentía un peso dejando mis hombros. Me di cuenta, cuando el tren salía de la parte alta, que a pesar de mi arrepentimiento y culpa sobre herir a Eric, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez algún día podría tener una vida normal. Tal vez algún día conocería a alguien que podría llenar el agujero en mi corazón. Pero no era Eric, y no era hoy.

Si fuera completamente honesta, _realmente_ no pensaba que eso pudiera pasar. Seguro, podría tener una vida… una carrera satisfactoria, buenos amigos, una linda casa. Incluso podría adoptar un hijo si quería.

¿En cuanto a amor?

La vedad era que hace mucho tiempo le había entregado mi corazón a un chico en el muelle de un lago. Lo amaba, y él era el único que quería. Incluso si eso significaba que sólo lo podría tener una noche al año, tomaría lo que pudiera. Los recuerdos – tenues y borrosos como eran – tendrían que ser suficientes para sostenerme los largos meses de espera.

Preferiría tener unos cuantos momentos robados con él, que toda una vida con alguien más.

El tren se detuvo en la estación, y seguí a la multitud, perdida en mis pensamientos. Me fui a la deriva a lo largo de la terminal principal llena de la luz que se filtraba a través de la gran cúpula de colores. Las voces se mezclaban con el sonido de los tacones en el suelo de baldosas y el grito de los trenes entrando y saliendo, creando una cacofonía de sonidos que rebotaba en las paredes y entre los abultados cuerpos.

Fue entonces cuando capte un vistazo de él.

Tal vez era la falta de sueño – o la confusión emocional en que había estado las últimas 24 horas – pero luche por retener las lágrimas mientras me acercaba a él. Él estaba mirando la tabla de horarios, rascándose la cabeza, estire una temblorosa mano y toque su hombro. Sostuve el aliento cuando se giro… y lo liberé cuando en lugar de ojos esmeraldas, me encontré con unos café oscuro, arrugándose de curiosidad.

Una vez que estuve más cerca me di cuenta de que debí haber sabido que no era él. No era tan alto… su cabello ligeramente más claro… su mandíbula un poco más suave. Sin embargo, era atractivo, y me sonrió cálidamente.

"Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" preguntó amablemente.

"Cariño, ¿Quién es?" una rubia alta se acercó y envolvió su brazo con el de él, con una mirada territorial en sus ojos.

"Lo siento," murmuré. "Pensé que eras alguien que conocía."

"No hay problema," dijo amablemente. "Espero que lo encuentres." Sentí que mis mejillas ardieron cuando se alejaron.

"Así como yo," suspire. Pasando las manos por mi rostro, me senté en una banca cercana, dejando que mis ojos cayeran al suelo y corrieran a lo largo de la figura en el mosaico. Explore el remolinado diseño que no se veía, ignorando los cuerpos que periódicamente interrumpían mi mirada. Parpadeé cuando negro se encontró con blanco, luego negro de nuevo… los pequeños azulejos comenzaron a fusionarse en una familiar forma. Intrigada a pesar de mi desesperación, me puse de pie para poder ver con más claridad. Las curvas y ángulos repentinamente se encajaron y jadeé, mi mano voló hacía mi boca cuando reconocí la imagen bajo mis pies.

Un halcón blanco, sus alas extendidas en vuelo.

Una ola de mareo me invadió, y me di cuenta que no estaba respirando. Inhalando profundamente, intenté absorber lo que estaba viendo. ¿Era pura coincidencia? ¿O podría ser algún tipo de señal? ¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo había notado?

Mientras contemplaba esto, al principio no me di cuenta de un par de botas usadas que se acercaban lentamente. Cuando se detuvieron solo unos pies por delante de mí, bloqueando mi vista de la cara del halcón, levanté la vista con irritación.

Por un momento, el mundo se detuvo. El bullicio se desvaneció en un segundo plano, y no escuché nada más que las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de mi áspera respiración. Por un momento ni siquiera pude comprender lo que estaba viendo, o más bien, a _quien _estaba viendo.

Se me quedó viendo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban. Su salvaje cabello caía sobre su frente, y se lo echó hacía atrás con impaciencia, el movimiento provocó un destello en mi memoria. No se había afeitado, su camisa arrugada y sin fajar, las mangas dobladas sobre sus curtidos antebrazos. Cargaba una mochila negra sobre su hombro y cuando lo miré, la dejo caer al suelo.

Estiré la mano sin darme cuenta para tocar con mis dedos su desaliñada mejilla, medio esperando que desapareciera antes de que hiciera contacto.

No lo hizo.

Acaricié su rostro y cerró brevemente los ojos cuando una expresión de puro placer se colocó en sus rasgos. Movió su mano para presionar la mía contra su mejilla y me miró con amor.

"Hola," dijo, su voz era familiar… consolante, de alguna manera.

"Eres… tu… ¿no?" murmuré. "¿Esto es real? ¿Estoy dormida?"

Se rió. "No. Estoy realmente aquí."

"¿Pero como?" sacudí la cabeza, aturdida. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Soltó mi mano y alcanzó su mochila, abriéndola y sacando algo. "Vi esto," dijo, entregándomelo. Era una copia de la revista que publicó mi historia… _nuestra _historia.

"Tuve que leerlo tres veces antes de poder entender que en verdad eras tú… que estos éramos _nosotros_," explicó. "Fue tan extraño, pero era como si las cosas comenzaran a regresar a mí mientras leía. Sólo estuve… recordando más y más…" su voz se apagó cuando pareció perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento, entonces sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

"La biografía no me decía mucho, sólo que vivías en la ciudad," dijo. "Me subí al primer avión y me dirigí a las oficinas de la revista para ver que podía averiguar. No tenía idea de si podría encontrarte, pero sabía que tenía que intentar."

"No podía creerlo cuando vi el halcón." Sus ojos se posaron en el mosaico de azulejos y los míos lo siguieron, estudiando el retrato de la misteriosa ave que por tantos años nos había separado, peor que ahora de alguna forma nos había unido.

"Y entonces te vi." Dejo caer la revista sobre su mochila y se acercó a mí, estirando la mano para tocar mi cara.

"Te ves cansada," dijo suavemente.

"No he dormido," le dije.

Se rió entre dientes. "Lo sé. Estuvo horriblemente solitario sin ti allá."

Mi teléfono sonó y salté, provocando una risa nerviosa en ambos. "Lo siento," murmuré, mirando la pantalla. "Es mi mamá," le dije. "Si no contesto seguirá llamando."

Él asintió, y tome la llamada.

"¿Bella? Soy mamá."

Rodé los ojos y él se rió. "Lo sé, mamá. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que vas a llegar puntual hoy en la noche," dijo. "Nuestra reservación es a las siete… no llegues tarde, ¿entendido?"

"Mamá, nunca llego tarde," dije gruñonamente. "Estaré ahí. Lo prometo."

Aplacada, se despidió y colgué. "Es mi cumpleaños," expliqué. "Quería asegurarse de que llegaba a tiempo a la fiesta."

Parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?" preguntó. "¡También el mío!"

Nos miramos el uno al otro con sorpresa por un momento antes de romper en risa. "Por supuesto que lo es." Me reí entre dientes, un bombardeo de sentimientos pasando a través de mí: incredulidad y asombro… sorpresa y temor… alivio y alegría… y sobre todo eso, un profundo y firme amor.

Le sonreí, todavía sorprendida de que en verdad estuviera de pie frente a mí. "Puedes… uh venir esta noche… si quieres," ofrecí tímidamente.

Sonrió ampliamente. "Me encantaría." Su sonrisa cayó ligeramente a medida que su rostro se ensombrecía. "Pensé que podría… estaba preocupado de llegar demasiado tarde," dijo.

Mis pensamientos volaron a Eric. "No. No es demasiado tarde," le aseguré. "Ya había decidido que no podía seguir adelante con eso."

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"¿Cómo podría casarme con alguien cuando amaba a otra persona?" pregunté simplemente.

Antes de que la última palabra dejara mi boca, estaba en sus brazos, rodeada por su aroma y envuelta por su presencia. Me besó profundamente… con pasión, y me dejó sin aliento. Mi piel ardió en llamas cuando subí las manos por su amplio pecho y alrededor de su cuello, enredando los dedos en su cabello, y lo sentí gemir contra mi boca. Acercándolo, me presioné contra él, sintiendo cada centímetro de su muscular figura amoldarse contra mí perfectamente. Me levantó ligeramente hasta que mis pies difícilmente tocaban el suelo, y me sentí flotar… volar… sentí que me iba a la deriva muy por encima del mundo del despertar y alcanzando a traer de regreso a nuestro mundo de sueños conmigo.

Y con eso, todo me inundó de regreso… cada momento… cada conversación… cada beso… cada caricia. En un rayo de luz y color, mis sueños se hicieron realidad.

Era… Edward.

_Edward._

Finalmente mi mente formo el nombre, e hizo eco a mí alrededor como una súplica.

Nos alejamos lentamente, nuestros labios prolongándolo un momento antes de que ambos inhaláramos temblorosamente. Nos miramos a los ojos con asombro y admiración.

"Wow," dije, y él se rió en respuesta.

"Es incluso mejor," respondió Edward, su voz suave… casi reverente. "No creí que fuera posible, pero es incluso mejor que antes."

Sonreí estando de acuerdo. "No puedo creerlo…"

"Pensé que estaba loco…" De repente, no podíamos dejar de hablar, nuestros dedos trazando los rasgos del otro a la vez que nuestras casi mareadas palabras salían a borbotones.

"…todo en mi cabeza…"

"…te extrañé tanto…"

"…no podía recordar nada…"

"Bella," suspiró, "tú eres Bella."

Mi corazón se disparó al sonido de mi nombre en sus labios. Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo suavemente, sus ojos pegados a los míos.

"¿Por qué crees que paso esto?" pregunté finalmente. "Es tan… loco. Quiero decir, estoy _viviéndolo_ y ni siquiera puedo creerlo."

Hizo una pausa, perdido en sus pensamientos, y estiro la mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja antes de acariciarme la mejilla con gentileza. "_En el minuto en que escuché mi primera historia de amor empecé a buscarte, sin saber que ciego era eso," _murmuró mirándome a los ojos. "_Al final los amantes no se encuentran en algún lugar. Están el uno junto al otro todo el tiempo._"

"Es hermoso."

"No puedo tomar el crédito por eso," admitió, inclinándose hacía mí inconscientemente. "Es de Rumi… un poeta Persa del siglo trece."

"¿En verdad?" susurré, sintiendo su aliento en mí boca. "No sabía que fueras tan culto."

Me lamí los labios y sus ojos se vacilaron, registrando el movimiento. "Puede que me haya sentido motivado a hacer una investigación sobre amor… y sueños… y destino… y almas gemelas."

"¿Es lo que somos?" pregunté sin aliento, mi piel calentándose a la vez que sus dedos subían ligeramente por mis brazos. "¿Almas gemelas?"

Las manos de Edward acariciaron mis hombros, la presión imperceptible, pero el calor era inconfundible. Sus dedos se deslizaron en mi cabello, acunando mi rostro mientras sus pulgares trazaban ligeras formas en mis pómulos. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de sus manos, y cuando finalmente se encontraron con los míos de nuevo, me quede asombrada por la intensidad que vi en ellos.

"No sé como lo llamarías," admitió. "Para ser honestos, no me importa." Inclinó un poco mi cabeza hacía atrás para posar sus labios en los míos una vez más. "Sólo sé que, ahora que te he encontrado, nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo."

Me aferré a sus manos cuando me besó otra vez, sintiendo por primera vez en años un anhelo y frustración que coincidían con los míos. Me acercó a él, levantándome a la punta de mis pies mientras profundizaba el beso, mareándome y aturdiéndome. Mis rodillas se doblaron, y rápidamente envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura para mantenerme de pie, sonriendo contra mis labios.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó sin alejarse.

"Bien," dije.

Haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás con una ruidosa risa, Edward me cargo y me dio vueltas como en una vieja película romántica. Yo sólo grite, aferrándome a sus hombros con desesperación hasta que finalmente me puso de regreso sobre mis pies. Me tambaleé un poco, así que me detuvo gentilmente de las caderas hasta que recuperé el balance, luego plato otro firme beso en mis labios antes de agacharse para agarrar su mochila.

"Deberíamos irnos," dijo, sus ojos verdes brillando. "Realmente necesito una ducha antes de tu fiesta."

Asentí cuando tomo mi mano en la suya. "Deberías afeitarte también," bromeé, recargándome contra él y frotando mi nariz contra su pecho. ¿Cómo es que alguna vez llegue a pensar que podría vivir sin él? Aspiré el aroma único que recordaba de mis sueños y exhale en un suspiro. "Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí."

"Yo también." Levantó mi mano a sus labios y me besó el dorso tiernamente, amor y promesas brillando en sus ojos.

Un fuerte chillido llenó el aire y nos quedamos inmóviles, mirándonos el uno al otro con sorpresa.

"No," susurré.

Nos giramos juntos cuando el sonido se repitió, resonando a través de la estación con un áspero eco. Nuestros ojos buscaron a la familiar ave por la espaciosa estación, lanzándose del techo al piso… nos asomamos entre los cuerpos y esperamos a que el halcón descendiera bruscamente y nos mandara a nuestros mundos separados. La mano de Edward se apretó casi dolorosamente en la mía, su agarre era una promesa tranquilizadora… un desafío…

Un juramento de que sin importar lo que pasará, este no era el final.

Un fuerte gruñido sacudió el aire, seguido por otro grito, y esta vez fuimos capaces de identificar el origen. Un guardia de seguridad batallaba con una puerta de hierro en el otro lado de la estación, el metal oxidado protestaba por los esfuerzos con un grito. Sentí que Edward se relajaba ligeramente a mi lado y soltaba una pesada respiración.

"Odio esta estúpida ave," murmuré.

Edward se rió, inclinándose para presionar sus labios en mi sien. "No me voy a ir a ningún lugar," prometió.

Y en ese momento, supe que él tenía razón. La sensación de él junto a mí era sólida y verdadera. Él no era un sueño… no era un producto de mi imaginación o una distante fantasía.

Él era la _prueba_.

Finalmente.

Prueba de que esto era real. Que _nosotros_ éramos reales… que siempre lo fuimos.

Le sonreí. "Te haré cumplir eso."

Se ajusto la mochila con una sonrisa. "Vamos," dijo, tirando de mi mano. "Oh… y feliz cumpleaños, Bella." Me guiñó, y mi estómago se revolvió en respuesta.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Edward," repliqué, estirándome para besarlo suavemente antes girarnos para salir a la brillante luz del sol.

Creí por un momento escuchar el aleteo de unas alas cuando una sombra paso sobre nosotros… pero cuando levanté la vista, sólo vi a Edward y al despejado cielo azul.

* * *

><p>Hola a todo el mundo! Aqui les traigo este regalito, 23 hojas de word para ser precisas, espero que les guste, a mi me encanta, debo admitir que se me escaparon una que otra lagrimita a medida que leía y después traducía, es un one-shoot hermoso.<p>

Las traducciones de ciertas frases: la del principio, la del libro _Donde viven los monstruos_, y la del poeta Persa, Rumi, las hice como mi cabecita me dio a entender, así que lo más probable es que la traducción original este de otra forma a esta, si alguien conoce esas frases en español, agradecería mucho que me las enviaran o me dijeran donde podría encontrarlas para cambiarlas.

Gracias por leer y/o comentar! :D

Besos

Moni(:


End file.
